


Perfectly Imperfect

by edr



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Time, M/M, bunny is extraordinarily sweet, jack is a nervous wreck, sexy times ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/pseuds/edr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack was confused and exhilarated, but he knew that this was more than just kissing. He wanted Bunny in a way that was almost painful, but as everything heated up, all he could think about was how gangly he was, how awkward. And how lithe, experienced and overall better Bunny was."</p><p>Gifted to <a href="http://that-cheeky-bat.tumblr.com/">ThatCheekyBat</a> because I realized I hadn't ever written anything for her and she's wonderful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Have you ever…?” Jack asked breathlessly as Bunny’s hot mouth trailed down his neck.  His stomach was in knots and he felt overly flushed. Bunny had him pressed up against the burrow wall, the compact earth making him feel a bit confined.

“Mmmhhmmm” Bunny responded, sucking a searing spot on his collar bone, whiskers tickling.

Bunny’s experienced paws ran up and down Jack’s sides and finally slid up underneath his hoodie, causing the boy to squirm in his grasp.

Jack quieted his nerves and pulled Bunny back up for a searing kiss.

He wanted this.

They wanted this.

Bunny’s tongue worked it’s way into his mouth and Jack moaned as Bunny’s agile fingers made contact with his chest, twisting and tugging at the hard nipples there.

He wanted this… right?

 

Jack shuddered into Bunny’s mouth and the rabbit pulled back, eyeing his disheveled form up and down.

“Ya alright, mate?”  
Jack nodded, not trusting himself to talk. Bunny frowned slightly but kept going, pulling Jack from the wall and settling down on the couch.

Bunny was all around him; strong arms, soft fur, hot breath.

Jack arched into the touch, enjoying the new sensations and trying to ignore his growing fear.

Bunny kissed and kissed and kissed him until he was dizzy, his brain muddled and body sizzling with the newness of this.  
They had been “courting”, as Bunny called it, for a while, but had only kissed. Now they were…

Jack was confused and exhilarated, but he knew that this was more than just kissing. He wanted Bunny in a way that was almost painful, but as everything heated up, all he could think about was how gangly he was, how awkward. And how lithe, experienced and overall better Bunny was.

 

Bunny pulled back again, nibbling softly at Jack’s bangs, “Yer shaking, love.”

Jack’s breathy laugh followed his remark and Jack tried to pull Aster in for more kissing, but the rabbit stayed where he was.

“We don’t have to… if you don’t want—“

Jack interrupted, “No! No, it’s okay. Really, Cottontail, I’m fine.”

Bunny studied him for a moment more before standing up and pulling Jack into his arms. He kissed him again, this time slow and steady as he carried Jack back to the bedroom.

Jack tried not to tighten his grip as he realized where they were going. It was no big deal. People had sex all the time. It was just part of… everything.

And he loved Bunny. Truly and deeply and with so much fire that he felt like he was going to be consumed with it at times.

But this was… so different from anything he had ever experienced.

 

He was hurtling out of control and didn’t know how to right himself.

Bunny laid him gently down in the bed, coming to rest beside him. Jack pulled himself closer to his strong Bunny, feeling the steady rise and fall of his furry chest and the constant beat of his heart. It soothed him and he took a deep breath before meeting Bunny’s eyes.

  
Bunny kissed him again, slow and deep and when he pulled back Jack wished for more. He tried to elicit more from the rabbit, but Bunny seemed hesitant to respond.  
Jack finally pushed his nerves aside and straddled the rabbit, kissing him passionately. He could feel the rabbits’ hard member through his pants, and it sent a thrill of delight and terror through him. He had never felt this rattled. He lived in chaos, thrived in it.

Why was this throwing him for a loop?

 

Bunny held him tightly, running his paws along Jack’s back. Jack stiffened when one paw ran over the curve of his ass, but tried to play it off as a change in position. He nuzzled his face into Bunny’s neck and hoped that his face wasn’t as hot as it felt.

Bunny kissed his temple and moved his hands to Jack’s thigh.

“Jack”

Jack turned and nipped at Bunny’s lips. He didn’t want to talk right now. He needed to do this, to affirm that he could, or that he loved Bunny, or that he wasn’t a kid or for whatever else reason he needed. 

He got another few kisses out of Bunny before the rabbit shifted out from under him, lowering him down upon the nest.

 

“I’m not sure if I want ta have sex right now.” Jack blinked at Bunny’s honesty and instantly felt the flush of rejection wash through him. His eyes welled up with tears, part humiliation, part relief.

“It’s not that I don’t want ta have sex ever,” Bunny added, “It’s just… been a while since I’ve gotten this far. I want our first time together to be special and wonderful for both of us.”   
Jack met his green eyes and Bunny continued, "I’d rather wait until we’re both ready. Is that okay with you?”

Jack realized that Bunny was throwing him a lifeline and he grabbed onto it.

He nodded frantically and Bunny smiled at him, leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Thanks Jackie boy. Really means a lot ta me.”

The pooka pulled him close and straightened the boy’s hoodie. Jack melted into the warm fur that no longer felt constricting, and buried his face in the crook of Aster’s neck.

 

They stayed that way for hours, running fingers through soft locks and whispering secrets into kisses. The candles burned low by the time they fell into dreams, and Jack slowly slid into unconsciousness with one thought on his mind.

 

_I love him_

**Author's Note:**

> "Nobody heard him, the dead man,  
> But still he lay moaning:  
> I was much further out than you thought  
> And not waving but drowning.
> 
> Poor chap, he always loved larking  
> And now he’s dead  
> It must have been too cold for him his heart gave way,  
> They said.
> 
> Oh, no no no, it was too cold always  
> (Still the dead one lay moaning)  
> I was much too far out all my life  
> And not waving but drowning."  
> -Stevie Smith
> 
> Consent is cool, yo.  
> If you're looking for _actual_ sexy times, check out my other works. Most of them end with Jack and Bunny properly disheveled.


End file.
